Pale Gold absence of sunlight
by CamillaCornflower
Summary: What lurks in the shadows...(One piece)


Pale Gold (the absence of sunlight)   
  
* Hush, Leibling...sleep tight* the soundless voice spoke through the moonlit room, reached the sleeping boy in the bed. A feeling of comforting warmth swept across the empty air and caught within his head. *Hush...* Soft tendrils came seeping in, curled around his thoughts...licked them softly, tasted them...the man by the door sucked at them like candy. "Tasty indeed," he mumbled. Cat green eyes opened in the darkness, looked over to the boy, to the bed.  
  
*There's no one here,* he whispered in that voice only the boy's subconscious could hear...  
  
"Only me," he smiled and leaned against the closed door with feline grace. Every limb in his long, slender body seemed to melt into the painted surface. Become one shadow among many. But his twinkling eyes, the hungry smile never faltered. As his mind never left the boy in the bed. Gently caressing his memories, playing with his hopes. Carefully, as they were made of glass. Putting them down one by one. Searching, looking...   
  
"Where are you," a silent whisper.  
  
*Where are your dreams, Nagi? Where have you gone?*  
  
He drifted like a ghost of fire through the frozen landscape of his mind. Hot breath in a desert of salt. Fire in the underbrush, yet no one had seen him yet. No waves of cold had come to drive him out. No chilling rush, no walls of steel, he was free to roam as he liked.   
  
*Nagi...* he called. "Daddy is home..."   
  
He rose on heavy wings, took the shape of a eagle with fiery breath. A dragon rose above to search the tangled landscape with keen, glowing eyes. His body covered in glittering scales; red and golden pieces of light -but bathed in the cold moonlight of Nagi's soul, reflecting white light, erasing the sun.   
  
* Naughty boy... Where are you?*   
  
The boy in the bed moved a little and the dragon was suddenly gone. Invisible again. Just a moving shadow, penetrating the layers of his mind.  
  
The man by the door watched him... Strands of black hair plastered to his forehead, deep blue eyes, hidden now, his lashes so dark, almost glistening against the creamy white of his skin. The outlines of his body under the covers... The man sighed and smiled wickedly... then he took up the hunt.  
  
* Nagi?*  
  
But this was *good*, to let the coldness embrace him. The clean, sterile landscape of the other's head... His vaults so closed he couldn't find them even in his sleep. Safely guarded... but yet... A thundering beat suddenly washed over him. Made the physical man bite his lip so as not to cry out.   
  
"Oh, baby, I'm home!" He let out in a hiss and entered the dream in a rush that made him bite his knuckles and sink to the floor.  
  
Nagi sat by a table in a dirty kitchen. A woman with a slight resemblance to him, yet not old enough to be his mother stood by him... Yelling something at him while slapping his face with a newspaper. The woman wore tight jeans and a pink tank top, her hair gathered into a ponytail. The clasp was white and made of plastic. The hair itself black and silken, like Nagi's. Nagi's face was rounder than in real life, his feet didn't reach the floor. A flower patterned carpet spread across it, the colors flashed in browns and orange. The wooden cupboards on the walls were all empty. Schuldich knew that without looking. He'd been there before. The scene wasn't new. Pretty frequent actually, in Nagi's dreams.   
  
"No, no. No more of that..." He gently grabbed the lady by the arm and took the newspaper from her without effort. The woman never turned to him. Just disappeared into thin air. Nagi's eyes focused on him instead and all the doors around them slammed shut.   
  
"Schuldich..." The boy grew before his eyes. His shorts became pants. His hair grew a little and his feet could easily reach the floor.  
  
"Why bother dressing at all?" Schuldich smiled at him, suggesting... winking with long lashes.   
  
"What do you want?" Nagi, stern and cold, still in the safety of his dreams.  
  
"I want to love you..." Green eyes locked with blue ones, staring into the depths, to shards of ice inside. Shards that could break one, leave nothing but splinters behind.  
  
" You are kidding me." The boy smiled mockingly and Schuldich felt the beginning of confusion pulsing in his temples... It was going to be one of those nights... those long nights...  
  
"No... I'm not," he whispered hotly and trailed Nagi's jaw line with his index finger. He cocked his head teasingly... searched for his mate inside. "Come on, pretty boy...you know you want it..." *You're only dreaming, Nagi...let it go...*  
  
Nagi rose and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"And why would I want that?" he said in his clear voice. Still, a slight shiver could be seen, passing over his features.  
  
"Because it feels so good." Schuldich smiled, honey sweet, and grabbed Nagi by his shoulders. The boy in the bed tossed and whimpered and the man by the door gritted his teeth. He just didn't have any patience tonight. He wanted him... needed him...  
  
Inside the boy's mind, the red-haired man bent over and kissed him, pulled him close enough to feel his erection... and their clothes melted away. Nagi's bidding. Nagi's wish...  
  
*See...I knew you wanted it...*  
  
The boy moaned lowly into the kiss and the man by the door relaxed again. He was glad it hadn't taken longer. It would've been hell tonight. But now... things were looking up.  
  
In the dream he caught the boy's mouth again and gave him a long soaring kiss, his lips parted willingly. The moist heat inside intoxicated him, sweet breath, cool and crisp... the faint taste of mint mingling with his own, spicy cinnamon. His fingertips brushed Nagi's right nipple and he caught the stiff, plum colored piece of flesh between strong fingers, rubbed it lightly for a moment, then his hands continued and roamed across his now naked backside, down smooth, creamy skin until his hands closed around a pair of nicely shaped buttocks.  
  
*Play with me,* he breathed to him. *Play with me, Nagi...*. He lifted the lithe body to the edge of the table, ravished his neck with his tongue and teeth. The boy in the bed moaned behind closed eyes.  
  
"Kiss me, Schuldich..." he murmured in the dream. "Make me yours..." Phrases none of them cared for in real life. Words the conscious Nagi would never say.   
  
"You are mine..." Schuldich smiled into his hair, cupped his face and found his lips again.  
  
*You like it when I'm rough, don't you? You like it when you can feel it...*  
  
He climbed up on the table, straddled the younger man's thighs with his. Let their erections touch and caress each other lightly. Smear beads of white liquid over the heads. Schuldich heard a deep moan of his own escape his lips at the contact. Felt it when Nagi twitched his nipples lightly.  
  
"Ah, kitten... You're so good to me," he purred and let his auburn hair spill over the other's slender body, a wave of red over his naked chest. Bent down to let their lips lock again, let his own emerald eyes drown in the depths of the ones in front of him... dark and deep... like water trapped under thick, shiny ice. Blue... blue and black.  
  
"Lover," Schuldich murmured and licked his lips with his tongue. Felt Nagi's hands in his hair. The light pressure of his hips. The hardness pressing against him, Nagi's tongue trailing his neck while soft moans tickled in his ears. "Take us somewhere else," he murmured. "I'm tired of this kitchen..."  
  
Suddenly, they lay on deep red silk. It moved like waves under them, played in the light of lit white candles. The dark sky above glittered with stars. Tiny points of light, golden, like cats' eyes.  
  
*See... You have imagination....*  
  
Schuldich slid down the younger man's body, paused to press soft kisses to Nagi's belly, his hands closed around his hips. Tongue swirled on his heated skin, bit lightly at the base of his weeping hardness.   
  
*Happy to see me, Leibling? *  
  
His tongue caught drops of salty liquid, savored the taste. The musky scent from the soft, black curls surrounding the straining flesh he caressed with his mouth. Slid his lips up and down the shaft...   
  
"Please..." Nagi in the bed and in the dream spoke simultaneously.  
  
"Ah...!" Schuldich smiled and winked at the boy sprawled on the red silk and parted his lips. Opened his mouth, let the white, hard flesh sink down his throat. The boy in the bed jolted. The boy in the dream cried and closed his palms into fists around handfuls of Schuldich's hair.   
  
"Hush, kitten." Schuldich gave a low laugh and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before continuing his efforts. Filled his mouth with the youth's hardness, sucking it down to the hilt. Nagi's hips moved up against him, ground softly against his face while small mewing sounds escaped his lips. Slender legs slid over Schuldich's back, crossed each other and pulled him closer.  
  
"Have me..." Nagi begged in a strangled voice.   
  
*You're such a slut...*  
  
The man by the door crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head slowly, mockingly. Legs crossed, gleaming eyes. A bright smile curved his lips. But the voice that reached Nagi's mind was warm. loving, amused...  
  
In the dream, lean muscles draped in smooth skin embraced the boy as Schuldich arched away a bit, then caught one of Nagi's legs and brought it up with him to rest across his arm. Nagi always wanted to kiss while they fucked, have his lips within reach...  
  
The first thrust was gentle. It never hurt in these dreams. Flesh parted willingly as Schuldich entered the tiny hole, made room for him and embraced him. Warm flesh, hot flesh... tight...  
  
Schuldich sighed and heard Nagi moan.  
  
He began thrusting into him, supporting his weight on his elbow as he leaned over the smaller body that rested on the red silk.  
  
"Yes..." He gritted his teeth with the effort of holding back. The boy's smooth limbs curled around him as that little, warm mouth sucked at his tongue. The hard erection rubbed between their bodies, steadily seeping liquid, making Schuldich's belly sticky with moisture...  
  
Suddenly, Nagi threw his head back and then he was Nagi no more. As his physical body gave up its restraints and began pumping pearly liquid out between their dream selves and into the clean sheets of his wooden bed a serpent formed and grew where the boy had been in the dream. Mighty and covered in gleaming blue scales, it wriggled and coiled itself around Schuldich's naked flesh. Its forked tongue flickered out to taste him, as its black eyes narrowed and flashed. The red silk transformed into dark, cold ocean water. Cool waves slicked the man and the serpent as clear poison slowly dripped from its fangs. Its gaze trailed Schuldich's neck, looking for the pulsing vein. A neck that the dragon quickly sealed under a layer of golden red scales and the dragon appeared once again. Spread its wings and lifted them both off the ground, out of the water. Its claws dug into the serpent. Fiery eyes met the blackness of the snakes'. Blue and red scales caressed, and the man by the door in the bedroom fell apart. Sunk to his knees while whimpering softly. The boy's orgasm hit his brain as well. Made him useless, caught in a rush of cold, cold passion and a slight bit of fear. The dragon's tail whipped the serpent's coils, burned it with its breath. The snake bit into his scale-covered body, flickered his tongue across the dragon's neck. The stars still twinkled as evil gold above and the man by the door lost his grip on the mind he'd held captured. He was thrown out headfirst. And the sea, the night, and the great serpent had gone. No scales covered his body. Just boring, everyday clothes.  
  
He gave a low chuckle, breathed heavy and slowly. Then, he rose to his feet, legs shaking and forehead covered in sweat.  
  
"Nighty, night, Leibling... and thanks for the dance," he whispered and gave the boy in the bed a last glance before silently opening the door.  
  
*  
  
Nagi rose from the bed. He pulled a soft cloth out from under his pillow and gently rinsed his stomach free from the mess. He picked up a pair of pajama pants from the chair nearby and pulled them on. With something resembling a smile, he crossed the floor on silent feet and opened the door to the hallway. He could hear Schuldich hum in his room... But he could wait.   
  
He sat down on the carpeted floor, resting his back against the wall until it became quiet in there, then he rose slowly. Listened to the man's breath through the door. Counted heart beats as he did, then he ordered the door open.  
  
In the cool darkness of the bedroom, he hid in the shadows. Shook his head at the mess of clothes and the tacky satin sheets covering Schuldich's bed. The smell in there was rich and masculine. Spicy and warm... Sent a thrill through the boy's body. He saw Schuldich laying on his back. Long, red hair spread across the pillow in silken cascades.  
  
Nagi admired him for a while. The sculpted face and high cheekbones. The skin that seemed to glow in the dark room. Then he reached out and touched him. From his spot by the door, a slender hand reached through the room, invisible fingers trailed his outlines, combed through his hair. Carefully not to wake him. He added more hands... Hands that crept under the covers, touched and rubbed lightly at milky skin, rosy nipples... moved further down... touched tender flesh... a straining erection. The red head moaned and Nagi smiled. Weightless fingers tangled in soft pubic hair the color of fresh, glistening blood. Played over blood filled hardness, pounding veins. He created a tongue of air, made it swirl across the head, lick up and down the length while fingers still moved smoothly over his skin. He set the pace. The tongue disappeared, but the hands remained... working him. Touching him for real now, not teasingly, feathery... but pumping him hard... making the sleeping man growl.  
  
"Say it," the boy hissed while lightly rubbing the front of his own pants. Revealing the newborn erection under the fabric. "Say it," he said again breathlessly, while his lashes fell to cover his eyes.  
  
"Nagi..." The man in the bed sighed and came with a strangled outburst. The hands disappeared when the man woke up. Silent, silent... until he rolled over and went back to sleep... stained satin or not. He had been out battling the serpent. He would sleep, Nagi knew that. When his breath was even he gave his own erection a few light strokes through the soft pants and came with a muffled sigh. His own heartbeat thundered in his ears as he leaned against the wall for support, catching his breath.   
  
"Good night, my dragon," he whispered to the darkness. Then he silently opened the door and was gone.   
  
*  
  
Nagi sat by the kitchen table, laptop open, coffee at his side, his face serious and serene as always. His long fingers played over the keys, his eyebrows narrowed in concentration. He didn't look up when Schuldich entered the room. Nor when he yawned and opened the door to the refrigerator. He did look up when the slender man took out a couple of green pears.  
  
"Those are mine," he muttered and looked back at the screen.   
  
" Sure they are," came the sultry response. Schuldich took them anyway. Together with slices of melon and a couple of grapes. He sat down opposite the youth.   
  
"Give me a knife," he said and brushed strands of auburn hair from his forehead. A selection of fruits lay on the table in front of him.  
  
A fruit knife came flying through the air and Schuldich caught it with one hand. Nagi still didn't look.   
  
"Thank you." Schuldich cooked his head. "You are very friendly today, Nagi... Did you have nice dreams?" His green eyes twinkled teasingly.   
  
"Yes," the boy answered and smiled slightly. " As a matter of fact I did..."  
  
The End 


End file.
